Bakery Sweets
by GamerChik
Summary: Harry never did get raised by Vernon and his wife. Instead, they give him up for adoption, only for a very successful French Baker to adopt him. Years later, when Hogwarts teachers Minerva and Severus go to pick him up, what do they find but an 11 year old with a strong french accent baking cakes and pies for his customers! How will the Wizarding World take this new turn of events?
1. Sweetie Man?

GamerChik: Hi all! ^^ I'm glad you're reading this story! I hope to make a huge splash, and have a bit of fun as well. This story will first cover his upbringing then when Hogwarts finds him. I'm thinking of letting Sev and maybe Remus find him first, not too sure. Right now, he's too young for me to pair with anyone (11), but later on, I'll have a small poll up and you can pick and choose.

Alright, let's get started.

The Sweetie Man Boy!

By: GamerChik

The day after Halloween, no one was up early enough to notice Petunia Dursley nearly chucking a small baby in a basket in her husband's car. They were all asleep from letting their children trick or treat. They never saw Vernon get in and drive off, ignoring the crying of the small dark haired boy.

Eventually, Vernon drove into the driveway of a rundown orphanage, and chucked baby, basket, letter and all at the door. He squealed away, and the babe continued to cry.

A lady came out and gasped, quickly picking up the poor boy, only one year old. She put him in the nursery, said a small prayer for his adoption, then quickly went to get started cooking.

After about a month, after calming poor Harry (as that is what was written on his blanket, Harry Potter) and putting his belongings in a trunk near his crib, the lady of the House cleaned and washed everyone up, even the older children. They had the babies dead asleep in their room, about 20 of them, and the children played but did not get dirty.

Soon, a clean blue car drove in. An eccentric looking man stepped out, with his blonde hair and straight teeth. His clear blue eyes would melt anyone's heart, and he had on a pressed baby blue suit. His shoes shone in the midday sun. "Mon dieu! I swear, zis cake is excellent!" He had in his hand a small plate with a cake about as big as his hand. The man scooped up a piece with whipped cream and strawberry on it.

The noise he made, made the lady blush, and he sighed. "Lovely, just as you, mon chere!" He smiled at her, and she couldn't help smiling back. "Welcome, Monsieur Francois. I do hope you find a son or daughter here at our lovely home."

Francois sighed forlornly, and nodded. "Ah, after my one amour died, I had hoped to love again. But non! It is not to be. Only a child can bring ze light back to my bakery." He smiled sadly. "I had always wanted a wee enfant."

The lady nodded, although she was sad he wouldn't adopt one of the older children, she was happy he would get one of the babies and raise them right. "Well, this way Monsieur Francois." She led him inside, and they passed the crowded rooms of the other children, with Francois sharing his cake to a few children before they arrived, sliding inside the sleeping baby room.

Francois cooed silently at them all. Oh if only his amour could have seen them. They would take them all and coddle the babes to death! The nice lady let him look around, but something pulled him to one sleeping cherub.

Mon dieu! The babe looked just like…with his tousled black hair, and sweet pudgy arms. Although, one thing made him pause. "Madam, what is zis upon his head?"

She peered over him, looking at the boy's head. "Oh dear. I am not sure, Monsieur. He came here with that dreadful scar. It does not hurt him, as far as I can tell."

Francois shook his head. "Non! It makes him stand out! What is his name?"

The lady covered her mouth to giggle, watching as the babe woke up and Francois cooed. He took him into his arms, rocking him a bit as the enfant gurgled and yawned before falling asleep.

"Harry. His name is Harry."


	2. A shrinking Cake and Heartbreaking decis

GamerChik93: XD I did not think I'd get 3 followers AND a review in just one…hour! XD You guys! You make me blush :3

Poisinrose: hehehehe! XD Gilderoy! Lockheart! Why was he so…ugh. He was hot, but yeah, just really bad at his job :/ He tried. But no Francois is NOT Lockheart (even though that'd be funny as hell and I think I probably gave someone a plot out there!). Delacour? Hmm…you'll have to decide ;)

Terisnape: Really? *adds up in mind* lessee, he's a year in June..then…yep 15 months spot on! :D I would never have noticed that. Well see, my sister's one and she makes little cooing sounds. But yeah, no self-respecting 16 month old (as it was a month later) would coo.

But…babies are cute when they coo! X3 Just. Soo cute. Alright then, I'll go back and fix it up ;) Thanks for the heads up!

Damix96: Um...a-actually I dunno why I did / Oops ^^' I guess for his dad actually, cuz he is OC so. But it may be because I'm not too sure who to pair him with later on...I dunno. Thanks for the review!

It WILL follow his years through Hogwarts, just thought I'd make it clear. Here's Chapter 2!

Dad, I shrunk the Cake!

By GamerChik93

As things often do when good things are happening, time passed. What was once a small chubby black haired baby, is now a lithe, sweet toothed black haired minx. Francois could honestly say he was proud of his *sniff* son!

Out of nowhere, Francois hugged Harry, who was at the oven and cooking. "Papa! What iz wrong?" Francois just sniffed. "Nozing, my enfant! I merely miss the days of your youth."

Harry giggled, tapping the nose of his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Him and Papa were the same. When under extreme duress, they would shout French and be undecipherable. "Oh, my Papa, zer is nozing to worry about. I may be older-" and older he was, as today was his 11th birthday! "but I will always be your mon petit enfant."

Francois sniffed again, snatching a macaroon out of the jar and nibbling it. "I do know. I just love you sooo much!"

They laughed, as an old memory sprang up. When Francois had had a bad day, he'd sent Harry up to his room. Unfortunately, Harry did not want to go, and Francois asked why. In a voice only 5 year olds could do, he squealed, "Because I wuv oo soooo much!"

It was very adorable, and brought Francois out of his funk.

Francois snapped out of memories, only to hear the door being knocked on. He ruffled Harry's already ruffled hair, kissing the scar under the bangs. "I will be back soon."

Harry nodded, his beautiful green eyes sparkling as he watched the cake rise in the oven. Francois walked, or more like did a sort of dance, over to the door, only to meet a hooked nose man with slightly long hair. "May I help you?"

The man nodded, but acted as if it caused him a great pain. "Yes. Is Potter here?"

Francois frowned. "Zer is no Pottah here. If you would like some cake…"

The man frowned, shook his head stubbornly. "Harry then, is he here?" Francois nodded joyously. "Oh yes! Mon petit Harry! He iz in ze back, cooking his birzday cake!"

The man frowned, but spoke again. "I am Professor Severus Snape from Hogwarts. I need to speak to him."

Francois thought this was suspicious, but nonetheless allowed the man in his bakery. He had Snape sit at a small table, and went to get his young son.

(change in POV; Snape's now)

Snape scowled as he looked around. Potter would no doubt be as spoilt and rotten as his father that much was certain. Living in some lavish bakery? Bah!

He wanted to get some Earl Grey tea, but had to wait until the man who looked remarkably similar to a dimwitted man he once knew returned with the boy.

Snape didn't have to wait long, as the man returned with a tiny 11 year old, who was hugging the man's side, and talking.

"Papa, I swear! It DID shrink!" The man sighed. "Maybe we did not add enough flour?" Harry shrugged, but he seemed genuinely upset that his cake had failed.

'That must be Potter. Better get used to failure, boy.' He thought, before the two stood in front of him. "I am Professor Snape from Hogwarts, which you already know about I assume."

Harry blinked at Snape. "No zir. I do not. What iz Hogwartz?"

Snape sighed through his nose. "Do you not know who your parents are?"

At this, Harry nodded happily, and Snape sighed. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. "Yes! Zis-" he pointed to the man- "iz my Papa!"

Snape growled. "No, your REAL parents."

Harry and the man looked at each other, before the man, whose nametag read Francois, looked at him with a steely look. "We do not know his real parentz, as he was abandoned."

Snape's eye twitched. He KNEW Petunia would pull this stunt! He muttered some awful words in his mind before pulling himself together and starting on the tale of Voldemort and how he'd killed millions but not Harry.

Harry, who survived, with but a scar to his name.

Francois touched his young son's head. "Zat man did zis to him?!"

Snape nodded. "Unfortunate, but true."  
Francois huffed through his nose, but Harry looked calm, even though his eyes were sad. "But Papa…zis means zey did not abandon me."

Francois nodded, hugging the boy around his shoulders and kissing his forehead. "True…but iz he still alive?"

Snape paused, unsure how to answer. "He was thought…to be killed. Others believed he was not. Myself? Only time will tell."

Francois nodded, his face set in stone, while Harry hugged up to his side. "So. Zis…Hogwartz? He must go to it?"

Snape nodded. "Yes. It is a school that every magical child goes to."

Francois sighed. Snape had also explained that Harry was magical, even though the boy didn't believe him that much. They both knew of the time he'd summoned ingredients to where he was mixing the time he had broken his leg. Then, the hair! It never stayed cut!

So, Francois, with a heavy heart, leaned down and asked his son if he truly wanted to go to Hogwarts.

Harry thought. Leave his father? Alone in their bakery? But then…he'd get to explore something new. He was always curious. Maybe he'd even learn new recipes!

Harry looked over at the professor. "May my Papa come wiz us? At least to see me off?"

Snape nodded, just a bit shocked at the politeness even though it was all he'd seen so far. "We have to go to Diagon Alley, he can come with us. Train does not leave until August. Here…" He pulled out Harry's letter.

_Mr. H Potter_

_Upstairs Bedroom_

_The Sweetie Man_

_1513 North Lane, Paris (_possibly NOT a real street, if so, HEY YOU'RE IN A STORY :D)

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Harry Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

On a second page, it read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

After reading all this, Francois could only chuckle lightly. "Well, no broomstick for you zen, young man."

It was so absurd, even Snape almost laughed, but Harry had no such reservations and laughed loudly and happily.

If only the two knew how hard the coming year would be…

Notes!

XD I love how so many people have favorite or followed or COMMENTED on my fic! :D

I love you all.

So much.

In sooo many ways ;) XD

'Till next time!


End file.
